Nintendo Direct (February 7, 2019)
"Nintendo Direct (February 7, 2019)" is a leak covered by LaxChris on January 21, 2019. This leak has been proven wrong via official Nintendo Tweets that contradict claims made. Content of Leak Hello everyone, I am here to confirm that there will be a Nintendo Direct on February 7th. I am working on the localization team and I have information about the content of the direct. This direct will focus 100% on the Switch, with no mention of any 3DS games. -The Direct starts off with a teaser trailer for Paper Mario Switch (working title.) It is in the RPG forms of the first 2 games of the series, unlike the last 3 games of the series. Clips of various battles are shown, but it is interesting to note that Paper Mario is fighting alone in all of them with no allies. However this does not mean that there are no allies as it could be from an early part of the game. -We then get one last gameplay trailer of Yoshi’s Crafted World before it is released in March. It shows off functionality of Amiibo and Labo. -There is also more news on Game Freak’s upcoming RPG “Town” -The next section in an Indie showcase highlighted by games such as Super Meat Boy. -New DLC is shown off for Mario Tennis Aces. The 3 new characters shown off are Link, Dixie Kong, and Fawful. -It then reveals that a collection of SNES games will be available through the Nintendo Switch Online Service. The games are highlighted by Super Mario World, Zelda Link to the Past, and Super Metroid but is mysteriously missing games such as Earthbound and Donkey Kong Country. These games could possibly be added later. -Spyro Reignited Trilogy will be ported to the Switch. -A Nintendo Switch exclusive HD remake of the Pac-Man World trilogy is also revealed. -The title of Luigi’s Mansion is still not revealed but we do get a story trailer. Similar to the original game, Luigi’s Mansion 3 takes place all in one big mansion. 7 Characters in the Mario universe are captured by boos and you can rescue them in whatever order you want. The 7 characters are Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Rosalina, and Daisy. Luigi’s new poltergust can shoot out plungers and even lift himself off of the ground. The release date is listed as Fall 2019. -”WarioWare: Switch it Up!” is revealed as a game that only uses JoyCons. Some of the minigames are shown off and it is said to be the biggest WarioWare game yet. -The next item shown off is Smash Bros DLC. Piranha Plant is given a release date of February 15th, the same day as his Amiibo is released. We also get a full Joker gameplay trailer showing off his moveset. He is scheduled to be released in April. It will come with a stage called “The Casino” and multiple music tracks from Persona 5. Unfortunately, there are no new fighters announced. -There is also new information about Animal Crossing. You no longer play as a mayor in the new game. Some of the new types of buildings that can be put in your town are revealed. There is a also huge focus on multiplayer. The game is scheduled to be released in June 2019. -The Final Fantasy games that were teased in the September Direct will be releasing in March. -Fire Emblem: Three Houses has a brief trailer with an in depth look at the 3 main characters. The surprising announcement is a Fire Emblem direct in March. -Right before the Direct ends, we get an announcement of a Persona 5 port to the Switch. LaxChris' Thoughts Although LaxChris wanted a more traditional Paper Mario, he felt like Nintendo returning to the original style to be unrealistic. The Labo kit idea for Yoshi felt largely neutral to him. He buys the possibility of Fawful and Dixie Kong in Mario Tennis Aces, but is iffy on Link. The SNES Online portion was accepted as totally possible. He points out that the information on Luigi's Mansion ''3 ''is pretty much expected by this point by most. LaxChris really liked the new WarioWare. He buys the release date for Piranha Plant, but felt that it was too soon for Joker. The Animal Crossing information was considered neutral. His final opinion on the leak was that he "wasn't sure." Video You can watch the video here: Category:Nintendo Direct Leak Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Fake Leak